Snow Kisses
by Jred4ever
Summary: Alan and Kayo get the day off to spend time in the snow.
It was the 20th of December 2062. Alan Tracy and Kayo Kyrano had been a couple since the summer and they couldn't have been happier.

They were sat in the living room on Tracy Island, when the older Tracy brothers (Minus John as he was up in thunderbird five) entered the room.

"Alan, Kayo" Scott acknowledged "we have decided that you two can have the day off today"

"Are you sure? What if we are needed on call?" Asked Kayo in a rather concerned manner.

"The pair of you have been working so hard recently, harder than anyone should at your ages" assured Virgil. "We can handle it, besides, it's only one day"

"Okay, well if you insist" obliged Kayo.

The young men left the room as Alan turned to face kayo, his right arm prepped against the side of the sofa. He was just opening his mouth to speak when; Gordon dashed back into the room.

"Oh yeah, if you want to go somewhere you are free to use the spare PODs. As long as you bring them back in one piece" he smirked before leaving the room once more.

"So, we have a day to ourselves, how do you wish to spend it?" Alan inquired tucking a loose strand of hair behind Kayo's ear.

A small smile played on Kayo's lips, "I say we take a POD and see where it leads us" she suggested.

A huge grin spread across Alan's face as he stood up, holding out his hands for kayo to hold onto as she too stood up.

However once stood before Alan, she quickly let go of his hands. Alan gave her a look of confusion and worry in return, his blue eyes shimmering in the daylight.

"Someone might see us." Kayo whispered, looking straight into his eyes. "We have to keep our relationship secret for the sake of International rescue."

Alan nodded, acknowledging their mutual decision. "Well, the quicker we get out of here, the quicker we don't have to hide" he smirked.

Kayo smirked back devilishly. "Last one to the POD does the map reading" she claimed as she started to make her way to the stairs.

Alan followed quickly behind her, catching a hold of her arm in the process. She turned to face him as he spoke "but we don't have maps... It's 2062..."

Kayo smirked once more "try telling that to your grandma" she said with a wink, dashing down the stairs.

Alan broke into a sprint, catching up with her as they dashed through the silos, proving the true meaning of haste in the process. Only for them to reach the POD at the exact same time. Both catching their breaths back.

"So, who-gets-to-do-the-map-reading?" He breathed.

"No one" she replied bluntly, Alan gave her a strange questioning look before she continued, " I just love the competitive spirit in you"

Kayo opened the hatch to the POD and climbed into the back seat. Alan raised an eyebrow as he watched her.

"You want me to pilot it?" He asked curiously.

Kayo looked down at him from the POD.

"Well I've always been your Co-pilot, so I don't see any difference why you shouldn't fly the POD. Besides, do you remember the time I flew one of these? Virgil had to pick me up cause I didn't know how to land it." She reminded him, his lost face shaping into a smile.

He climbed inside the POD and off they went, flying over the earth, chatting and flirting through every mile. Until they found themselves directly above a land completely concealed in snow.

A huge grin spread across Alan's face. "How about we have ourselves a white Christmas?" He suggested.

"I like the sound of that." She assured with a smile.

Alan landed the POD, when realisation hit him. "But we don't have any warm clothes.." He trailed off.

"But that's where you are wrong Alan" she corrected.

Alan turned around only to find Kayo holding up two winter coats, with a smirk playing on her lips.

"How did you-?" He started, eyes wide in awe at the sight of his girlfriend before him.

"Brains stored winter coats in the PODs when he developed them.." She cut off.

"Oh yeah.." Alan sighed.

Kayo leaned forward to face Alan, "chin up Alan! Be thankful you're wearing jeans and not those shorts you used to wear"

"Oh don't bring those up" he groaned "I can't believe I thought they were cool.."

"Aww come on, they were cute" she jokingly protested before quickly kissing him on the lips.

Alan smirked as she pulled away, taking one of the coats from her hand and putting it on himself as she did the same.

They both emerged from the POD, welcoming the cold air. Alan was just about to speak when; something wet and freezing cold hit his cheek with great force. Kayo giggled at the sight of him as he turned to face her, his right cheek red.

"Oh it's on" he challenged raising his eyebrows at Kayo.

A war consisting of snowballs being tossed two and fro initiated, bouts of laughter escaping the lips of the couple with every snowball released. Kayo's considerable amount of strength resulted in some pretty hard throws on her part, causing Alan to squirm and squint; much to Kayo's amusement.

"What's the matter Alan? Can't keep up?" She teased.

Alan smirked and ran towards her, only to slip on some ice. The result being: the pair falling down like dominos, Kayo landing on her back with Alan on top of her.

"I...I'm sorry" Alan apologised weakly, his youthful shyness restoring within him.

Kayo wasn't listening, Kayo was staring into his eyes, occasionally letting them flicker to his lips. Alan soon began to do the same; the distance between them closing rapidly, until they were both lost in a kiss. A kiss growing more intense by the second. Far more intense than they had previously experienced. Kayo began to run her fingers through Alan's hair as the kiss progressed.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

The couple reluctantly jumped apart to the sound of Kayo's wrist communicator.

A hologram of Scott popped up before them.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to make sure that you are okay and let you know that we will all be home late this evening as we are out on rescues." Explained Scott.

"Yeah Scott, we are both fine, thanks for asking" said Kayo rather hastily.

Alan merely nodded, his cheeks engulfed in a blush.

"Are you sure? Alan looks rather red-" Scott trailed off."

Kayo turned to look at Alan sharply.

"Uh.. Yeah, I...I'm fine. You know, i...its just the cold, snow...I'm fine." He stuttered sheepishly.

Scott raised an eyebrow at the pair of them. "Just be careful" he warned before ending the call.

Kayo exhaled deeply. "That was close!"

"Yeah it was." Alan sighed.

"It sure is cold..." Kayo said, attempting to change the subject, sensing a certain level of awkwardness between them, following their brief conversation with Scott.

"Yeah." He shrugged "What do you say we go home and warm up?"

"Great idea" Kayo confirmed.

The couple made their way back to the POD and off they went. Home, to Tracy island.

Upon arrival, Alan and kayo made their way to the desolate living room.

"Now what?" Asked Alan, unsure of what to do next.

Kayo walked over to Alan and ran her hands down his arms. "How about, you put on one of those Kung fu movies you like and I'll get MAX to whip us up some Hot chocolate" she suggested lovingly.

Alan leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Sounds like a plan!"

Kayo went off to find MAX, whilst Alan selected a Kung Fu movie on the hollo-screen.

Kayo returned momentarily with two hot mugs. She joined Alan on the sofa, passing a mug to him. Alan took the mug carefully before wrapping his free arm around Kayo's shoulder; kayo took this as an invitation to lean into him.

They both sipped their hot chocolate simultaneously, making a loud slurping sound in the process. The pair sniggered into their mugs at the noise before placing their mugs on the table.

Kayo curled up closer to Alan, placing a hand oh his chest. Alan entwined his free hand with the hand she had placed on his chest as they sat there, relaxed in a warm silence; feeling as though they were the only people on earth.

Suddenly their evening was disrupted by the sound of Thunderbirds 1 and 2 returning to the island. Kayo reluctantly removed herself from Alan's arms and sat on one of the other sofas, while Alan sprawled his legs across the one he and Kayo had previously been on together. Just in time before Scott, Virgil and Gordon entered the room.

Alan and Kayo gave each other one last look before they were overwhelmed with talk of rescue missions.


End file.
